Heartless
by Usa
Summary: Mamoru broke up with Usagi. Usagi found someone else... will she survive this relationship? *Warning: this is a story about abuse*


Title: Heartless  
Author: Usa  
Email Addy: Usako 0@aol.com  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon and all related characters are property of Takeuchi Naoko-sama, Kodansha, Bandai, and TOEI Animations. Hakujo, is my property... I made him up.  
Rated: R for violence, bad language  
Author's Notes: This takes place during the R season after the Black Moon and Chibiusa arrive. Hakujo means heartless; cold hearted. If you can't bare to read abuse of any kind then please refrain from reading this fic. There is nothing hentai in this at all.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"I don't love you anymore, Usagi. Leave me alone!"  
  
"Iie, Mamo-chan, you don't mean that, do you?" Usagi asked hopefully.  
  
Mamoru sighed and closed his eyes. *This is for the best, I can't be the cause of her death.* "Yes, I do mean it, Usagi! We're through!"  
  
"MAMO-CHAN!" Usagi cried out. He didn't turn around as he walked away.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
It had been a week since that dreadful day. Usagi laid curled up under her covers. She missed Mamoru so much. True, she had another boyfriend, but she was in love Mamoru. Hakujo was not very nice to her. He hit her whenever she was late or she said something stupid. Usagi had kicked the habit of being late and not studying for school because of Hakujo.  
  
She remembered the other day when she had ended up late meeting him because she had to bring Chibiusa to art class.  
  
*******Flashback********  
  
"Usagi! Where have you been! I said 5:00 sharp! You're five minutes late, bitch!" Hakujo yelled, grabbing her arm.  
  
"G-gomen nasai, Hakujo-san--"  
  
"What did you call me?" Hakujo pulled Usagi up to eye level with him. She had tears in her eyes. "How many times do I have to tell you!" He slapped her across the cheek.  
  
"Forgive me, Hakujo-sama, forgive me!" Usagi begged. The last thing Usagi saw were stars as Hakujo punched her in the stomach.  
  
******End Flashback*******  
  
"Why?" she whispered, "Why me?"  
  
"Usagi-chan..." It was her cat, Luna. Usagi ignored her. "Usagi-chan, what is going on with you? Please tell me, I want to help you." The young girl just continued to cry. Luna sighed and curled up next to her.  
  
Ten minutes later, a little girl with pink hair walked in. *Poor Usagi. I want to help her but I don't know how. Mamo-chan won't help me because he's always busy. Hakujo is so mean to Usagi. She doesn't know I know, but I do.* Chibiusa went up to the distraught teenager. "Usagi... I know you don't want to talk about it, but I want you to know that I'm here for you. You're like a big sister to me, even a mommy. I just want you to be happy."   
  
She climbed up onto the bed as Usagi turned to face her. "Chibiusa. Arigatou... Could you just hold me?" Chibiusa nodded and wrapped her arms around Usagi, who gasped as if in pain.   
  
"Daijobu? Usagi, did... did Hakujo hit you again?" Luna's head shot up. She had no idea about that. Usagi nodded slowly and began crying harder. "Oh, Usagi..."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Beep. Beep. Beep. Usagi's communicator was going off. She picked it up. "Hai?" she asked groggily.  
  
"Usagi-chan, there's a droid off fourth street. Hurry!" Makoto said.  
  
"I'm on my way, Mako-chan!" she replied getting up. Usagi winced as she sat up. She was going to be sore for quite a while.  
  
Usagi was climbing out her window when Chibiusa woke up. "Usagi? What is it? Another droid?"  
  
"Chibiusa, stay here. We don't want you to get captured. Will stay for me?"  
  
"Demo, Usagi..."  
  
"Onegai, Chibiusa."  
  
"Hai," the child said nodding.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Venus Love Me Chain!"  
  
"Sparkling Wide Pressure!"  
  
"Burning Mandala!"  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!"  
  
Droid Pandora eyed the Senshi that had hurt her evilly. Growling, she was about to shoot forth her own attack when she was stopped by a voice. "Stop right there!" Pandora turned to see another Senshi with two long pigtails. "I am the pretty suited soldier of love and justice, Sailor Moon! I can't allow you to do evil on the Earth! In the name of the moon, I will punish you!"   
  
Droid Pandora ignored Sailor Moon's speech and decided to blast her instead. With a yelp, the Senshi jumped away just as a rose hit the Droid. *A rose!*  
  
"Don't you have better things to do, like sleep?"  
  
The girls laughed. That was the first time Tuxedo Kamen had ever made sense. Sailor Moon held her side, which still hurt from Hakujo's punch, as her friends shared the laugh. Sighing, she pulled out her Moon Scepter. "Moon Princess Halation!"  
  
"You could have done better, Sailor Moon," Tuxedo Kamen said turning to walk away.  
  
Makoto grabbed his arm. "Just a minute, Tuxedo Kamen!" she growled.  
  
"Let. Go," he replied venomously.  
  
Makoto took a step back. "Listen, Cape Boy! You can't keep treating Usagi-chan the way you are. If you so much as come near her, I will personally send my thunder on you!" Makoto then swung her fist to meet Mamoru's face. Instead of hearing his voice, she heard Usagi's.   
  
"Usagi-chan! Gomen nasai!" Makoto said. "Why did you do that?"  
  
Usagi held her nose, which was bleeding. She was crying. "Because I still love him," Usagi replied turning to face Mamoru. Her heart skipped a beat. He was gone.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Usagi turned and fled home. "Usagi!" Rei called out.   
  
"Rei-chan, lets leave her be for now," Minako said. "We'll talk to her in the morning."  
  
The girls were about to head home when Ami stopped them. "Minna, was it just me, or did Usagi seem to be in pain."  
  
"Of course, Lightning Rod hit her in the nose," Rei muttered.  
  
"You want a bloody nose too, Pyro?"  
  
Sweat drops appeared above Ami and Minako's head. "Lets go home," Ami said, "it's late. We'll talk to Usagi-chan tomorrow."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
The next morning was Saturday and Usagi was up early. She shrieked when she looked at the clock, though. It was ten till 9:00! She was supposed to be at Hakujo's house at 9:00! Usagi hurriedly got dressed and ran out the door with Chibiusa and Luna following her.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Looking at her watch, Usagi realized she had made it to Hakujo's apartment in record time. She was about to knock on the door when Hakujo opened it. She smiled. "Ohay--o..." Usagi said, her voice trailing off.   
  
Hakujo was not happy! He growled and pulled her inside, slamming the door.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Chibiusa-chan..." Luna whispered. "Is he... is he going to...?" Chibiusa nodded slowly. "Kami-sama! What can we do?" Luna asked running to the door. "Open the door!"  
  
Chibiusa scooped the cat up. "Luna, we can't! There's no way either one of us could stop him. What if he hurts Usagi worse than he's planning on because of us."  
  
"We have to do something. I can't let him hurt her, I'm her guardian!"  
  
"Lets get the other Senshi, maybe they'll know what to do." *Demo, they don't know about Hakujo... Usagi might get mad at me. Well, as long as she's safe, it doesn't matter!* "Lets go, Luna!"  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Hakujo-sama, what's wrong?" Usagi asked, her voice trembling.   
  
"You are ten minutes late, bitch!" he thundered as he smacked her across the face.  
  
"Iie, my watch says it's 9:00 now." Usagi swallowed, she was in big trouble now, she talked back to him.  
  
"Are you calling me a liar, Usagi?"   
  
Usagi shook her head wildly. *Kami, he's going to kill me!* "I-I didn't mean--" Usagi never finished because Hakujo shoved her into the wall, knocking the wind out of her.  
  
"I don't think this is working out, do you dear?" Hakujo sneered.  
  
"W-what do you mean?"  
  
"Oh, I think you know perfectly well what I mean," he replied heading to his bedroom.  
  
Usagi looked around nervously. She could hear Hakujo rummaging through a drawer. She didn't even want to know what he was looking for. With the little strength she had left, Usagi got up and ran out the door. When she was outside, she didn't know where to go.   
  
"USAGI!" Hakujo screamed.  
  
Usagi headed to the safest place in that area. Hikawa Shrine. Unfortunately, she never made it. She heard a loud gunshot then felt a piercing pain in her back.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"USAGI!"  
  
The Senshi, Luna, and Artemis looked at one another. "That was Hakujo, ne?" Chibiusa asked shakily.  
  
"H-hai," Minako whispered, gasping when she heard the gunshot.   
  
"And wasn't that... a gunshot?" Makoto asked.  
  
"Minna! Lets go!" Rei shouted. "Chibiusa-chan, stay here with Luna and Artemis."  
  
Chibiusa nodded solemnly as the girls transformed.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Usagi knew there was no way out of this. Hakujo was going to kill her. *Mamo-chan... aishiteru...* Usagi closed her eyes.   
  
Before Hakujo could get another shot off, a streak of red knocked the gun out of his hand. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"   
  
"What in the hell are you?" Hakujo asked. "And I'll ask you once to stay out of my business. This," he said, gesturing at Usagi, "does not concern you, Cape Boy!"  
  
*Why does everyone call me that?* "Shut the fuck up, bastard!" Mamoru swore rushing Hakujo. Thankfully, he heard sirens in the distance. Sneaking a glance at Usagi's unconscious form, Mamoru didn't see Hakujo's next punch which landed him on his back.  
  
"Hey ass hole! Why don't you get a life?" Sailor Jupiter hollered. Hakujo looked up to see four girls in very short skirts. If looks could kill, he'd be dead four times over. "Venus..."  
  
"Hai! Venus Love Me Chain!" The chain proceeded to wrap itself around Hakujo.  
  
Jupiter looked at Mars, who was pouting. "Oh fine, Mars, do it. It'll be great to see it."  
  
Mars grinned. "This is for Usagi! Fire Soul!" Hakujo screamed as the fire scorched his skin. "Nobody messes with my friends and gets away with it!"  
  
Just before the police arrived, Jupiter and Mars detransformed. Mercury was attending to Usagi and waiting for the ambulance while Venus held onto Hakujo, who was unconscious himself.  
  
~~~~~~  
  
Two Weeks Later  
  
"Ohayo gozaimasu!" Usagi greeted her friends as she entered Hikawa Shrine. She was still slightly sore from the gunshot, but she was quickly healing. Well, healing physically. Usagi was still having nightmares of Hakujo stalking her and killing her. She pushed all memories of him out of her mind and looked at her friends. They had saved her life, but only one was not present...  
  
Minako gave Usagi a hug. "Usagi-chan, it's good to see you up and about. Maybe we can go shopping sometime this week."  
  
Usagi grinned. "That'd be great, Minako-chan."  
  
"Usagi-chan, I'm so glad you're all right."  
  
"Arigatou, Mako-chan." Usagi was a little surprised to see tears glistening in the Senshi of Thunder's eyes. "Arigatou."  
  
"Usagi... I'm happy you're all right. If you need anything, just remember that we're all here for you," Rei told her. The girls smiled and shared a hug.  
  
Usagi looked at Ami, who was sitting quietly looking at her friend. She didn't know what to say. Usagi was Ami's best friend. "Usagi-chan..." Ami whispered. She couldn't hold back her tears any longer. "Gomen ne, I didn't want to cry in front of you. You've been through so much. You're so strong, Usagi-chan."  
  
"Oh, Ami-chan!" Usagi said, hugging her friend. "It's okay to cry, I'm not mad at you for crying in front of me. And please don't think of me a strong. I cry all the time. If I seem strong it's because I have such wonderful friends."   
  
As the girls surrounded Usagi in a hug, someone cleared their throat. "Ahem..." Turning, they saw that is was Mamoru. "Minna, could I speak with her alone?" he asked.  
  
They nodded and left the room. Makoto was last and she gave Mamoru a piercing glance then shut the door. "Mamoru-san," Usagi said. "What brings you here?"  
  
"Usa, I don't even know where to begin. I want to tell you why I was breaking up with you. I can't stand this anymore!" Usagi raised her eyebrows. "I had this dream..." Mamoru explained the dream to her and that he couldn't put her in any danger.   
  
"Mamoru, don't you see that it doesn't matter if we're together or not? Everyday, every life is danger. It doesn't matter if you're a Sailor Senshi or if you're a painter. I really appreciate you caring for me like that, I love that you do and I love you for it, demo, it kills me more not being with you."  
  
"Are you serious?" he asked.  
  
Usagi looked at him straight in the eye. "Do I look like I'm serious, Mamo-chan?"  
  
He kissed her nose. "Hai, it certainly does, Usa-ko."  
  
"That's it? After all you've put me through I get a lousy kiss on my nose?" Usagi turned away.   
  
Mamoru turned her back to face him. He bent down, bringing his lips to hers. "Is this better, love?"  
  
Usagi closed her eyes. "Much..."  
  
THE END.  
  
Send feedback to Usako 0@aol.com  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
